Journey of Friendship: Hoenn Adventure
by Eon Master
Summary: Two people with different interests begin their journey through the Hoenn region.
1. Chapter 1

**Journey of Friendships**

**Chapter 1: Strange Dream**

Marcello roared with enthusiasm as the massive Onix was knocked into the wall by the Iron Tail delivered by the Pikachu. His mother opened the door to his room and said, "Honey, it's time for you to go to bed. It's a big day tomorrow."

"Aww, Mom. Please let me stay up longer I just want to see The Greatest Pokemon Master of All Time win this battle." Just as he finished saying this two annoying voices rang out from the television.

"_Prepare for trouble!"_

"_And make it double!"_

"_To protect the world from devastation!"_

"_To unite all peoples with…"_

"_Pikachu, Thunder!" Ash shouted. _

"_Pi.. Ka.. Chuuuuuuu!" the electric rodent shouted as it pumped hundreds of thousands of volts into the trio of pokémon thieves._

_**BANG!**_

"_That's not fair! We didn't even get to finish the motto!" James whined as he flew through the air._

"_Oh, shut up!" Jessie snapped at him._

"_Here we go again," sighed Meowth._

"_Looks like Team Rocket's blasting of again," they chorused. _

"_That's the ninth time this week," said Brock, shaking his head in exasperation._

"_Now that the Champion has removed those unwanted visitors, let's get this fight finished!" called the commentator._

"Marcello Forrester, if you don't get to bed right now, so help me, I will ground you for the rest of the year." Needless to say, Marcello was in bed before his mother could blink.

* * *

(A.N. Don't worry if you don't understand a word of this, I'll explain it later)

"Hmm… Mudkip looks nice but loses that trait when it evolves, and the same for Torchic. Treecko will probably be a good choice because it has the trait of coolness throughout its evolutionary family. Yes, it's the best starter for contests," Cato grinned as he placed his Pokemon Handbook and Pokemon Contest Guide down on the desk. "I'll pick Treecko and ace any contest I enter."

"CATO!" a voice roared from downstairs. "GET TO BED NOW, SO THAT YOU"LL BE READY FOR ANY BATTLES TOMMOROW!"

"Yes, Dad" Cato muttered back.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" his father snarled loudly.

"Yes, Sir," Cato said with a quick salute.

"That's better," his father growled in reply. "Now get to bed!"

'I don't want to battle with my pokémon, It seems so barbaric. I just want to enter Pokemon Contests.' With that thought in mind, he slowly fell into a deep slumber.

Marcello walked slowly down the road. He knew he was dreaming because the road was rolling and shifting as he walked upon it. When he rounded the corner he saw a young boy watching him.He was standing upon the podium where the ribbon cup was usually awarded. WhenMarcello looked at his surroundings he saw that was now standing in the centre of the Evergrande Stadium. There were paths leading from where they were standing into one larger path. Obviously they were going to meet on their journeys somewhere. They began walking down the paths before them, towards the larger path. AsMarcello reachedstepped onto the larger road, the dream slowly faded into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Journey of Friendships**

**Chapter 2: Late!**

"Time to get up Marcello," Mrs Forrester called to her son.

"Ten more minutes," Marcello moaned tiredly.

"You're late," she replied. Marcello was downstairs completely dressed and eating his breakfastbarely a minute later.

"I take it you're looking forward to becoming a Pokemon Trainer the Marcello," she said with a grin. He only nodded as he shovelled his food into his mouth. He quickly finished eating and ran out the door. He approached Professor Birch's lab at dangerously high speeds. Another kid sped around the corner and ran straight into him.

"Watch where you're going!" they shouted at the same time. Marcello quickly glanced at the person he had run into. He caught his breath. This was one of the people from the dream he had had last night. The other boy looked up at him and did a double take. Obviously he had experienced the same dream last night as well. Suddenly, both of them remembered why they had been in such a rush.

"I'M LATE!" they both yelled.

Prof. Birch looked up from his work as two ten year old children burst through the door into his lab.

"Are we to late to get our starter pokémon?" they gasped out.

"I'm afraid that all of my usual starter pokémon have already been taken."

"Are there any other pokémon we can have, Professor?" Cato asked. "We really want to start our journey today."

"Well I do have a few pokémon that you can choose from." the professor replied.

"Great," said Marcello happily. "I can start today."

The professor led them to a small back room where there were a few pokeballs sitting on shelves. Prof. Birch picked up three pokeballs and let the pokémon out of them. The children smiled when they saw that they could chose between a Rattata, a Persian or an Eevee.

Cato quickly moved forward and picked up the Eevee. "I want this one," he said with a smile.

"No fair! I wanted that one!" moaned Marcello.

The Professor grinned and tossed another pokeball to him. "Then have one," he said.

Marcello quickly released the pokémon from its ball. The small Pokémon shook its head and looked around the room.

"Alright, I got an Eevee!" Marcello shouted. "Return Eevee."

The Pokémon sprang aside nimbly, darted forward and knocked the pokeball out of his hand with its tail. Marcello quickly picked it up and glared at Eevee. It ignored the glare and jumped onto his shoulder where it seemed to be content.

"Excuse me, I need to get you some things that you will need for your journey," said the Pokemon Professor as he left the room.

"You know we need to give at least one of them a nickname," Cato said from behind him.

"Why?" Marcello asked.

"Eevee, Tackle," Cato said with a smirk.

Both Pokemon leaped forward and used Tackle upon Marcello.

"Oww!" he moaned. "I still don't see why we need to give them nicknames!"

"They'll get confused when we give them orders, and we won't be able to tell them apart, what-so-ever. So I'll call mine, Neo," he stated.

"Ugh! I'll call mine Eon, if nicknames matter so much to you."

Just then Prof. Birch returned with 6 pokeballs, 2 pokedexes and 2 pokenavs. "Here you are," he said cheerily as he handed them their gear. "I hope you have a safe journey."

"Thank-you Profes…" Before they could finish their thanks a loud explosion was heard from outside, in the reserve.

"The Pokemon!" the professor cried out. They all ran out into the reserve to find two people, dressed in red clothes, throwing nets over the fire type pokémon.

"Hey, stop, you can't do that!" shouted the professor.

"We can and will" said a boy, who was about sixteen years of age.

"Nothing will stop Team Magma from rising again," said his partner, a 15 year old girl.

"Not if I have anything to say about it," Marcello snarled angrily.

"You don't," replied the boy as he pulled a pokeball from his belt. "Let's go Numel!"

"Eon, let's show these creeps whose boss," Marcello said to his pokémon.

"Numel, Tackle!"

"Eon, dodge and the use Quick Attack!"

Numel charged at the little pokémon who dodged and then tackled it with incredible speed.

"Garr, Numel try an Ember!"

"Eon, do you know Swift?"

"Vee," the pokémon nodded an affirmative.

"Then use it!"

Numel opened its mouth and released small burning hot embers, directed at Eon. Eon countered by spraying small glowing stars from its mouth that knocked away the embers and struck Numel, inflicting enough damage to knock it out.

The members of Team Magma were shocked that their strongest pokémon had lost to this newbie.

"Eon, get rid of these creeps with a Take Down!"

The small pokémon flew through the air and rammed Numel into its trainers, sending them all flying.

"Team Magma will return!" they howled as they shot away into the horizon.

"Thank you so much!" said Prof. Birch. "Here, as thanks for your hard work take this potion and use it to heal your pokémon."

"Thanks Professor," both of the new trainers called as they left to start their journey.


End file.
